Long Live the King
by show-me-your-tardis
Summary: They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?
1. Prologue

**Long Live the King**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

In honour of Hallowe'en (woo too spoopy) I bring you the prologue of my next fic. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be up, probably after I've finished uploading _A Thousand Ways to say Goodbye._

This story is sort of romance/drama/angsty story, I don't really know how to categorise it. Sort of like a cake, the main filling is romance, the icing is drama and the sprinkles are angst.

Enjoy the first bite.

Please favourite/follow/review whatever your choice, let me know if you want to read the rest!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Gwen sat bolt upright in her throne, staring at the door.

He was late.

Maybe it was all a lie? Maybe he wasn't coming at all? They were just rumours, nothing more. She went to stand, but was stopped by a loud knock at the door.

Sitting back in her throne, she took a deep breath and called, "Enter."

The doors were heaved open by her guards and the man walked in. He walked in with determination, like he owned the place. Gwen nodded once as he bowed to her.

His hair had been cut since she last saw him and he looked tired. He must have walked all night to get here. Gwen shifted slightly in her throne, his gaze never left her face.

"Lady Guinevere, you are more radiant than I remember."

"Sir George." She replied.

The guards shut the door, but remained in the room, as protocol required.

"Do you remember who I am, my Lady?" Sir George asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I know you're King Edmund's royal adviser." She paused, "I also know you're a druid seer."

"Then you know what I'm about to say is true."

"I didn't say that."

George smiled slightly. He nodded to himself and began again, "You are as clever as they say. Alas, what I say is true. Camelot is in grave danger."

That captured Gwen's attention. Her eyes focused closely on George, looking for any sign that he was lying. She didn't find any, and instead she gestured for him to continue.

"I can't see clearly what it is, but they are already here. They live within Camelot's walls already. I do know it won't be long before they reveal themselves. You will need help, Camelot's army alone cannot stop them."

"Who can?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry. He is on his way. But he alone cannot stop them either. You need to find the other half. The one with the greatest power of all, you need to find him. Together they're unstoppable, together they will save Camelot."

Gwen waited for George to elaborate but he didn't.

"Who is _he_? Who do I need to find?"

"That is all the information I have." He replied.

"You must know who is coming! You must!"

"That is all the information I have."

Gwen sat back in her throne and took a deep breath. She stared at George, hoping he would change his mind and tell her more, but still he did not.

"Thank you, Sir George. You are dismissed. My guards will take you to your chambers, you may stay as long as you need. I will have dinner sent to your chambers. "

With a low bow, Sir George exited the throne room followed by the two guards.

Shortly after Sir George's exit, Gaius limped in. He shuffled forward and Gwen stood to greet him. They hugged and she, as per usual, offered him her throne. He, as per usual, refused.

"I can still stand, I'm okay. What did he say?" Gaius asked.

Gwen continued to look wearily at Gaius before recounting George's words.

"You don't think he means..." Gaius trailed off.

Gwen paused. She had been hoping Gaius would put her mind at rest and tell her it couldn't be him. Tell her it was impossible; that he had died three years ago and he would remain that way.

"It can't be." She answered.

"Guinevere. We must face the evidence, three druid seers have visited separately and each one has said the same thing. That someone is returning. It must be him, there is no one else."

"He's dead Gaius. He was killed. He is not coming back!" Gwen answered harshly.

Gaius raised one eyebrow. He had expected this kind of reaction. After all it was quite a normal reaction to being told your late husband would return, three years after saying goodbye.


	2. Slightly Cold Welcome

**Long Live The King**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

P.S. I KNOW I KNOW GWAINE DIED OKAY?! But I can't have him dead. I need him, we all need him. So let's pretend Gaius or Merlin or a magical unicorn managed to save him blah blah blah.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath. He stared up at the sky. Most of it was a dark blue-grey colour, but towards the horizon, a line of white cloud separated the blue-grey from the golden yellow, where the sun lay, waiting to rise.

He stayed lay down on the sand, feeling the water lap up at his feet, as he stared upwards. It was all so unbelievable. He felt like he'd forgotten a whole chunk of his life, but he couldn't think of why. The last thing he remembered was Merlin. Merlin crying and begging him, but for what was unknown.

He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, sprinkling sand across his face. His head ached, like he was wearing a very small hat. It was all too bright, and all he really wanted to do was remain here and sleep.

After a further twenty minutes of trying (and failing) to force himself to remember the time between Merlin's crying and now, he pushed himself to his feet. He could feel the sand plastered to his wet clothes, but he made no attempt to wipe it off.

He wobbled slightly, as though he hadn't used his legs in such a long time, and took a few tentative steps away from the lake. He turned back, and after one final look at the lake he had dragged himself out of, he set off on that familiar path back to his home. His soaked cloak weighed him down as he struggled to stay upright.

* * *

The wind dug down to his bones causing his teeth to chatter. He'd been stood here so long, a puddle of lake water had formed around his feet, still he did not move on.

He clung to the brick wall next to him, as though it was the only stable structure in a hurricane, and stared at the familiar town houses. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake so no one came to offer their help.

He knew, past the wall, up towards the castle, there lay a bed for him and as much water as he asked for. But what else lay for him? All the pressure of being a King; battle after deathly battle; the responsibility of a kingdom.

He couldn't bring his legs to move. He willed them to move, to walk him up towards warmth and safety and rest. They refused and remained firmly planted to the ground.

It didn't feel the same. It was home, he knew it, he was sure of it; but it felt like he'd lived somewhere else for so long, that had become home. This was just a brief returning visit, nothing more.

Eventually, his legs decided to move. He stumbled slightly as he followed the familiar cobble-stones up to the castle, wondering what awaited him inside.

* * *

Gaius almost collapsed. There was a weird tightness in his chest and a loud voice in his head, shouting that none of this was real. On the outside, though, he tried to remain calm and collected.

He stared down at the body in front of him, the body smiled back up at him, sending Gaius' stomach rolling. He felt so weak he moved to sit down.

"Is it him?" Gwen asked, not looking over at the bed.

"It's me." Arthur replied.

"Gaius?" Gwen pressed.

"It's him." Gaius reiterated.

"Like I said." Arthur muttered, lying back on his pillow.

Since he'd walked into the castle, his supposed wife had done nothing but ignore him and speak about him as thought he wasn't in the room with her. She seemed cold and distant, nothing like the Gwen from his memories.

Gaius took a deep, calming breath and stood again, ignoring the spirals of pain in his leg. He, trying his best not to look at Arthur's face, checked the King's pulse.

It was perfectly normal, slightly elevated but that was probably due to the situation he was in.

As with his pulse: his breathing, temperature, reaction times and eye dilation were all perfectly normal. If Gaius didn't know better, he'd assume Arthur had just woken up from a good night's rest.

But he did know better.

"What do you remember... Sire?" Gaius asked.

"I woke in a lake. I had to drag myself out. My last memory was of Merlin." Arthur answered, staring pensively at the ceiling, "Where is Merlin? I thought he'd at least want to see me."

Gaius and Gwen exchanged a look Arthur didn't notice. Gwen took a seat next to Arthur's bed and cautiously took his hand. Arthur distantly acknowledged how cold she was.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Like what?" Arthur fixed her with his bright, blue eyes.

He pretended not to notice the brief look of disgust that passed over Gwen's face.

"Like... Why you were in the lake." She said.

"No. Nothing. It's almost as if..." Arthur's eyes became clouded as he spoke, "A huge chunk of my life has been stolen from my head."

Gwen and Gaius exchanged another look, this time Arthur noticed.

"What?" He asked, forcing himself to sit up, "What are you not telling me?"

"Arthur, calm down." Gaius said.

"I'm the King, you can't keep secrets from me."

"Arthur... You aren't the King. Or at least, you haven't been the King for a very long time. Three years to be exact." Gwen said.

"What?" He asked, a skeptic smile on his face.

Gwen glanced at Gaius, he shook his head slightly but she continued anyway.

"You died Arthur. Mordred killed you in the battle with Morgana." She cooed gently.

Arthur didn't speak for such a long time, they thought he might have forgotten how to. Gaius and Gwen both tried to coax him to speak, but he just sat there, mouth hanging open slightly, in complete silence. Gwen sat on the bed next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around him, he remained silent. He was cold and wet and shaking slightly, but she kept an arm wrapped around him firmly.

Gaius walked off to find a sleeping draught, assuming some sleep might help Arthur handle this. It would also give him some time to figure out what was going on here.

When Gaius finally found the small bottle, Arthur didn't resist as it was poured into his mouth, he allowed himself to be lay down, and drifted gently into unconsciousness.

"What are we going to do?" Gwen hissed after she was sure Arthur was asleep.

"I don't know. We _were_ told he would return, we should have been more prepared." Gaius said.

"But... It's not possible! He can't just come back to life!"

"Evidently, my Lady, he can."

"Camelot will never believe this. They'll never trust him. I don't even trust him."

"He seems the same to me. I'm not going to pretend it isn't strange, but I trust him. The dragon did once tell Merlin something similar about Arthur returning."

Gwen dropped herself down to a chair and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and rubbed at her temples.

"It's all too much, Gaius. It's been a long time since I've had to worry about him, or Merlin or the stupid dragon." She was stressed, it wasn't hard to tell, "What if he's not the only one who's back? The druids also warned of danger, what if _she _is back as well? I just need to... I need to..."

She stood and, after a brief glance at her sleeping husband, left the chambers. Gaius turned to the piles and piles of books behind him. He picked up the closest one and began to skim through it, hoping something in here would help.

* * *

Arthur snapped awake and threw the heavy blanket off himself, feeling the light tickle of the breeze across his sweaty skin. It was dark around him, so he assumed he had slept all day. He recapped everything that had happened between now and waking up in the lake. Thankfully, he could remember it all, at least he knew there was nothing wrong with his memory.

It was still hard to believe he had died, but if he thought hard enough, he could feel a sharp pain in his chest, right where his heart lay. He guessed it was probably just his imagination though.

As he was busy trying to remember being stabbed, he heard the creak of a chair and snapped his head to the left.

To the left of him, bathed in candlelight, sat Percival, Gwaine, and Leon. All staring at him wide-eyed and silent.

"Hello..." He whispered after a pregnant pause.

None of them replied. They merely continued to stare at him, confused horror on each of their faces.

Leon was the first to recover himself.

"Hello Sire."

"You're alive?" Arthur asked, clearly glad to see them.

"We could say the same." Gwaine laughed awkwardly.

Arthur moved to sit on the edge of the bed, he inspected each of their faces. His smile growing wider as he realised they were fine, perfectly fine. There was a liquid shine to his eyes and he felt like he would start weeping with joy any second now.

"What the hell is going on?" Percival whispered.

"I have no idea." Arthur replied.

"But you're... You died. Mordred killed you."

"So I've heard."

"You don't remember?" Leon asked.

"No." His hand subconsciously moved to his heart.

They fell into silence. Arthur watched the flame on the candle flicker and wave, with the breeze coming from the open window. Eventually Gwaine asked the question he was dying to know.

"Is he with you?"

"Is who with me?" Arthur asked, dragging his eyes away from the candle.

"Merlin."

"What do you mean... He isn't dead, is he?"

Arthur felt his heart speed up, he couldn't be dead. Not him.

"No... Well we don't know." The three knights exchanged looks, "We haven't seen him since the battle. We assumed he had died with you..."

"No." Arthur felt the world crumble around him, "He can't be. No. No, definitely not."

Arthur continued to mumble, but he was long gone. In his mind, he was seeing Merlin falling to the ground, dying a thousand different ways. His heart hurt for a different reason now.

"Sire?" A croaky voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

There was a loud creak of a bed and Gaius shuffled into view.

"I wondered who you were talking to." He nodded to the knights and then returned to Arthur, "How are you feeling?"

"Is he dead?" Arthur gasped, he was finding it hard to breath.

Anxiety was rising in his chest now, like a bubble set to burst.

"Is who dead?" Gaius' face wrinkled in confusion.

"Merlin. Is he dead?"

"Merlin? Of course he's not dead!"

Arthur's breath came back to him in a rush. He gasped with relief, his heart didn't stop aching though.

"Where is he?"

"With all due respect, Sire. It is late at night and I'm exhausted. Can we discuss this in the morning?"

"Where is he, Gaius?" Arthur asked, his voice turning harsher.

"Arthur, Gaius isn't well, can't we-" Leon was cut off.

"WHERE IS HE?" Arthur shouted with such vehemence the knights jumped.

"I don't know!" Gaius exclaimed, "He never came back to Camelot. He sends me letters on occasion, but I don't know where he is to reply!"

Arthur slumped down, Merlin was gone. Arthur would have to face Camelot alone. He knew Merlin would understand why Arthur was back, even if Arthur didn't understand it himself. Merlin would trust him and help him ignore the judgmental stares being thrown at him. Arthur owed Merlin so much.

Most of all he needed to tell Merlin he missed him, needed to tell him how much he accepted him and his magic.

He needed Merlin.

"I'm going to find him." He decided aloud.


	3. Leaving So Soon?

**He Has Returned**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

Show some love for Chapter Two :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Arthur sat patiently on the bench in Gaius' chambers. He tapped out an irregular rhythm on the table with his fingers, causing Gaius to look up at him with annoyance. Arthur merely looked back at him innocently, like a child who doesn't know they're doing anything wrong.

Gaius sighed and turned the page of his book. He had found nothing, and he had been searching all morning. This was going to be harder than he thought. It didn't help that bored Arthur was probably the most annoying creature in the whole of creation.

Gaius glanced up at Arthur again and saw he was now busy fiddling with a red bottle. Gaius narrowed his eyes and tried to read the label of the bottle as Arthur spun it round and round.

A few seconds later, Gaius didn't need to read the label to figure out it was the extra-strength sneezing draught he had concocted earlier this week. Arthur sneezed five times as the red liquid leaked over his hands, each time knocking more and more bottles to the ground. Gaius watched as all his freshly made potions fell to the ground and smashed across the floor.

After the sneezing, Arthur looked up with guilt. He mumbled out an apology.

Gaius sighed, "Why don't you help me look through these books?"

Arthur stood, carefully stepped between the spreading rainbow-coloured puddles, and sat opposite Gaius. He pulled the closest book towards him and began reading through it.

It wasn't long, however, before Gaius started to get annoyed with him again. That irregular rhythm was back, this time being tapped out by his foot.

"Arthur. Please." Gaius scolded.

"Sorry, Gaius. But I'm bored. Let me go out and do something. I'm perfectly fine, I promise I won't pass out or go insane and kill everyone. Please!" Arthur begged.

"You aren't safe."

"Why? Because Gwen thinks so? You're the physician Gaius, you decide."

"Fine. But report back here before nightfall, you can stay here again tonight. Just in case."

"I'm fine Gaius! I'm a grown man, can I not sleep in the same bed as my wife?" But even as he said it, Arthur knew the thought of that didn't appeal to him; and it was likely Gwen felt the same way.

"Before nightfall!" Gaius shouted as Arthur shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Arthur, you just came back to life! You can't really expect me to let you go!" Gwen said.

She was sat in Arthur's old chair at the round table. He was sat in Merlin's usual chair and around him sat the knights. When Arthur had walked in, the horrible realisation, of how many had been lost during the battle with Morgana, hit him square in the face. He recognised three of the _twenty-two_ knights sat at the table.

Those three were the very same who had visited him late last night, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon. After several questions, he had found out only these three had survived the battle. Gwaine had even come close to death and it was a mystery how he had survived. Arthur suspected Merlin's magic had played a part.

"I have to find him." Arthur replied.

This was the only response he had. It was all he needed really. It was true, he _had to _find him, he wouldn't be able to continue without Merlin. This used to be how he felt about Gwen, but now she was shutting him out, as though she didn't love him anymore, and everything about her made Arthur feel uncomfortable.

"If this is about not wanting to send valuable men with me" Which Arthur largely suspected it was, "I'll go alone. You've survived three years without me, you can survive for a few more weeks."

"It's not about that! It's about you RISING FROM THE DEAD!" Gwen shouted, standing up.

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence. They had never seen Gwen so much as raise her voice, she was usually the calm, reasonable voice in the situation.

"YOU DIED. YOU CAN'T JUST COME BACK TO LIFE ARTHUR! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't glad to see me?" He asked.

"I am. Of course, I'm glad to see you, I love you." But the words made no effect on the anger in her eyes, "It's just a little too much to take in."

"I know it is." Arthur said, he was tempted to reach over and take her hand but the idea repulsed him a little, instead he folded them neatly in his lap, "That's why we need him. He can explain all of this. I know he can."

"You're putting too much faith in him. We haven't seen him for three years, we don't know if he can explain any of this." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but she raised her voice to silence him, "We don't even know if he's alive."

"He is alive." Arthur said.

Gwen didn't believe him, no one around the table believed him. But he knew it. If Merlin was dead he would know. Wherever Arthur had been for the past three years, was where you went when you died, right? So with that logic, Merlin would've been there if he was dead.

Arthur kept repeating this in his head, but the truth was: Arthur couldn't remember where he'd been, he couldn't remember whether he'd seen Merlin there or not.

He still wouldn't give up. He would search the earth until death called for him again, but he wouldn't give up.

"Guinevere. I appreciate you've been the Queen while I've been gone. But I'm back now, and you can't stop me from going to find him by any means. Barring actually killing me again, which I don't think you'll do."

Truth be told, he wasn't quite sure if this new Gwen would be above killing him, "I will look for him. I can go alone or you can send someone with me, but I'm going for him."

Gwen studied him for a long moment. No one around the table spoke or moved or did anything at all. They were all waiting for her decision.

Finally she smiled, it was familiar and warm and made all of Arthur's worries about Guinevere disappear.

"You're right. I'm not going to stop you. I'll send Percival, Gwaine and Leon with you as well. Just... Be safe, okay? Promise me, you'll come back."

"I promise."

Then, for the first time in three years, Gwen kissed her husband. And he kissed her back.

* * *

"Are you sure you remember how to ride a horse?" Leon asked.

It was a joke, but it hit a cord with Arthur. He couldn't remember how to ride a horse... Looking up at the beast in front of him, he felt a wave of nausea set in.

"Erm..."

"That's okay, you can ride with me." Percival said.

"I can what?"

"Oh come on. After your little speech about Merlin, are you going to tell me you won't ride a horse with another man?" Gwaine laughed and mounted his horse.

Arthur contemplated his options for a while, before trying to copy Gwaine's actions and mounting his own horse.

"It shouldn't be too hard to remember." Were the words Arthur would've said, if the horse hadn't whinnied and galloped off into the distance, leaving Arthur a crumpled heap on the floor.

"That went well." Gwaine laughed.

Arthur begrudgingly climbed up behind Percival. He struggled for a few seconds trying to find somewhere appropriate to place his hands, before just giving up and wrapping them around Percival's waist.

"Careful, Merlin might get jealous." Gwaine laughed as he kicked his horse to a gallop.

Arthur stared at Gwaine as he rode off, feeling a wave of heat spread up his neck.

* * *

Gwen ran through the corridors, her shoes clacking against the floor. She almost bowled over a guard and quickly shouted an apology as she continued running. Finally she made it, and flung open the door.

Gaius was crouched over a sick bed, muttering to himself. She ran over and peeked at the person in the bed.

He was young. Maybe seventeen or so. His black hair was cropped to his chin and flicked out at the ends. His skin and lips were pale, as expected considering his predicament. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"It's an unusual case. It seems he's been completely drained of blood." Gaius opened one eyelid and studied the boy's eye, before closing it again.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure who would have the tools to do such a thing. To drain someone of blood, would be messy and the body would have clear marks from where the blood had been drained. But from looking at this boy, I can't see any marks or spots of blood on him."

"Magic?"

"Initially I would say no. I've never heard of any spell or ritual which could drain someone of their blood. I've never heard of _anything_ that can do that."

"What are we dealing with here, Gaius?" She asked, looking away from the body.

"I suspect it is the _something _that the Druid seers warned us about."

"Oh you don't believe that too, do you?"

"Arthur did rise, they were right about that. It's likely they're right about this too."

Gwen didn't believe him, but it couldn't hurt to ask, "What should we do?"

"Right now, there is nothing we can do. We can only hope Arthur finds Merlin, and they can both stop this."


	4. Timebomb

**He Has Returned**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

So in comparison with the first two chapters, I really loved this one. I don't know why, it just felt easier to write and it flows a lot better. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

They had traveled all day without finding Merlin, of course it wasn't going to be that easy. So they had made camp for the night, and now, as the sun began to rise again, they sat around a campfire and Arthur asked all the questions he'd been holding onto. Gwaine was stretched out, his hands behind his head staring up at the lightening sky. Percival was warming his hands over the fire. Leon was watching the fire.

"Tell me everything." Arthur said.

"Everything?" Gwaine laughed.

"Everything that's happened since I died."

"To be honest, not much has happened." Leon said, "All the drama kind of died with you."

"Really? Nothing?"

"There was a short-lived war with King Edmund." Percival said.

"Edmund? About what?"

"Gwen allowing magic to return to Camelot. He claimed it went against yours and your father's wishes. But she managed to change his mind before it became a full-blown war. She even got him to hire a druid seer as his royal adviser."

"Huh." Arthur muttered, trying to hide his jealousy.

Everyone seemed to prefer Gwen as Queen to him as King. Which made him wonder why he had come back at all.

"We should get going. We can make the next town before midday if we go now." Arthur said.

* * *

Gwen stared out the window. Her breath fogged up the glass and she quickly wiped it away. She watched the towns people go about their morning routines in the courtyard.

Finally the awaited knock arrived and she opened the door for her guest. He stepped past her and smiled. She quickly shut the door and turned back to look at him.

"He's back." She said.

"I told you." George replied.

"You said someone would come back. YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WOULD BE HIM!" Gwen shouted.

George placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's been three years. He'll have no idea." He whispered.

"But..."

"Just stick to the plan _Guinevere." _He warned.

"He's gone looking for Merlin."

"I knew he would. He won't find him. No one has seen Emrys for such a long time, he doesn't want to be found." George shrugged, "And believe me, if Emrys doesn't want to be found, no one on this earth can find him."

"You better hope you're right." Gwen said.

He bowed slightly so he was looking in her eyes, "I am."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away quickly, "Someone's coming."

Before Gwen could ask who, he had disappeared in a blast of glittering smoke. She sighed and brushed off her dress, praying George was right.

* * *

"He's not here, Arthur." Percival said, clapping Arthur on the shoulder.

"He has to be."

"This is only the fifth town we've visited," Leon said, "It's going to take us longer than this to find him you know."

"I know but..." How could he explain this?

There was a reason they'd stopped at this town. None of the knights understood Arthur's eagerness to come to this small town, but Arthur had felt something. It was only a slight tug deep in his chest, like rope tied around him. It was probably just from fatigue, or desperation, but he had felt it. It was enough to tell him he was getting closer, and Merlin could be in this town.

But they had knocked on every house, visited every building, and he wasn't here. The knights had given up, but Arthur wouldn't. That tug had happened for a reason.

"Come for a drink, Arthur. You're stressed and you've been through a lot." Gwaine said, all hints of his humour replaced with evident worry for Arthur.

"I'll just... Go for a walk."

He could tell none of the knights thought this was a good idea.

"Arthur-" Leon was cut off.

"It's just one walk. I'll be fine, why is everyone treating me like a broken toy? I rose from the dead, I'm not dying!" Arthur ranted.

The knights continued to look at him, like they were looking at a time-bomb without a clock. Unsure of when it would go off.

Until finally, Gwaine said, "You're right. We are being a bit... Protective. We'll be in the tavern."

"Just be careful." Leon muttered.

Arthur nodded once and walked in the opposite direction to the tavern. A few of the local people watched him as he went but he paid them no attention. He made it to the shade and cover of the trees and dropped to his knees.

He moved and rested against a tree. He couldn't hide it any longer.

With each passing minute alive, he remembered more and more of his last moments. Merlin appearing as that old wizard and saving lives. Mordred finding Arthur and stabbing him. Arthur stabbing Mordred back. Merlin finding Arthur and trying so hard to save him.

And failing.

Arthur shoved the heel of his palms into his eyes, causing dots of light to dance across his eyelids. There was a knot of pain above his eyebrow which felt like it would never loosen. But most of all he was tired.

He was so, so tired. All he wanted was to lie down and go back to the afterlife. He couldn't remember it, he just needed to be free of this. He'd been back three days and already he was tired of his life. He was tired of living, he wanted to be free and rested.

Arthur gave up trying to stay upright and rested his head against the soft moss below the tree. He kept his eyes shut and just lay still. His mind quieted as he listened to the breeze in the trees. He wondered vaguely how long it would be before the knights came back to find him.

That's when he felt it. Another tug, this time it was sharper. This time it hurt. It stole the breath from Arthur's lungs and pulled him out of his peace. He clambered to his feet, using the tree for support. The tug was done and gone, but he was anticipating another one.

He slowly, tentatively, walked deeper into the forest, in the direction the tugging had pulled.

He had never been in this part of the forest, or if he had, he had long since forgotten it. It all looked the same, like he was wandering in circles. Each tree he passed was too similar to the last. He didn't stop walking, he just kept on going, hoping something would appear to explain.

Something did happen.

A twinge.

This time much, much harder. It brought Arthur down to his knees and had him clutching his heart. Like a poisoned wire was strung through it.

Then it all made sense.

In a moment of total, painful clarity. Arthur realised the piece of Mordred's sword was still in his heart. The sword that had killed him, still remained. And it was burning hot. He felt like he would die again, this time alone in an unfamiliar forest.

He regretted walking away from the knights. They wouldn't find him in time. No one would. He had wished for this only moments ago, wished to be free from life, but now he wanted it all back. His previous words came back to him on the wind, _I rose from the dead, I'm not dying. _

He hadn't lived enough even with a second chance. He rolled to lie on his back and looked up at the sky.

It seemed fitting.

The sky was the first thing he saw when he woke up alive and it would be the last thing he saw before dying again.

* * *

"Another body?" Gaius asked as he followed his apprentice through the streets.

"Yes Sir." He said.

"You don't have to call me Sir, Henry." Gaius repeated for the hundredth time.

He followed Henry towards the small house, ignoring the sharp pains in his leg again. Soon he wouldn't be able to walk on it, but it was all part of growing old. That was why Henry was here. With Merlin gone, and Gaius soon to go, Camelot would be left without a physician. It was Gwen's idea to hire Henry, Gaius never would've thought to replace Merlin...

They walked in the house without knocking and Gaius immediately went over to the body on the bed. Unlike the last victim, this one was older and female. Her hair was fading from blond to grey in parts, and her skin was showing wrinkles.

It didn't take long for Gaius to realise she had died from the same cause. She had had all her blood drained too.

This time, however, Gaius knew where to look. He pulled her dress down slightly to reveal the woman's collarbones and there just below the bone, as he expected, were two small puncture marks. After careful inspection of the first body Gaius had found similar puncture marks.

The small holes would be where the blood was drained from, but that still didn't explain how or who.

Well, if he was truthful, it did explain both. But he wouldn't admit that. If he ran around telling everyone it was vampires he'd be locked away for insanity or branded as old and crazy.

* * *

Barking.

There was barking.

_There's barking in the afterlife? _

As Arthur opened his eyes, he found out the afterlife also looked a lot like a dingy, old cottage.

Then suddenly there was a bundle of fur on top of him and a wet tongue dragged across his face. Arthur sat up and gently pushed the puppy away from his face, smiling slightly.

It was tiny. So small Arthur could pick it up in one hand. It had shiny, black fur all over it's body except for a small patch of white on it's chest. It's tiny tail wagged excitedly as Arthur cuddled it against his chest.

He had always wanted a dog. When he was younger, it seemed like forever ago, he had begged Uther for one. Obviously Uther had refused, because 'dogs were for hunting, they were not pets'. So secretly, Arthur used to sneak down to the stables and play with the old dog that lived there. He had never told anyone that, had never had to as the dog had passed on before the year was up.

The pup snuggled into Arthur's arms and Arthur lay back on the bed. He had no idea where he was, but if this was the afterlife, it didn't seem all that bad. It just needed a good clean.

A loud throat clearing caused Arthur to sit up with a jerk, the puppy in his arms whined slightly at the abrupt movement but didn't leave Arthur's arms.

Arthur turned to the side and saw a figure sat on a chair, silhouetted in front of the window.

"Hello?" Arthur asked.

The figure didn't respond, it just continued to stare at him silently. Arthur couldn't make out any features, only that he was male and adult.

"Am I dead?" Arthur asked.

The figured leaned forward in his chair, allowing the light to fall on his face. Arthur gasped.

His hair was slightly longer, it curved at the nape of his neck. He looked tired and stressed, and for some reason, angry. His blue eyes were filled with a slight hope though and that only served to expand Arthur's smile.

"Merlin..." He whispered, as though if he spoke any louder he'd scare him away.

"Who are you?" Merlin said, his voice was harsh and cold.

"What do you mean, who am I?" Arthur asked.

He gently placed the puppy next to him on the bed, but the puppy wasn't ready to stop cuddling. It bounded back over to Arthur and curled up in his lap.

"You're not Arthur." Merlin said, watching the puppy lie down, "I know for a fact he died three years ago. So who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Merlin-"

"Emrys. My name is Emrys."

"Okay... Emrys, it's me. I have no idea why I'm here, I just know I'm not dead anymore... Or then again, maybe I am." Arthur reached up and clutched at his heart.

Merlin – Emrys – narrowed his eyes at Arthur's hand, "What's up with your heart?"

"You should know. Mordred's sword is still in there. I think... I think I'm dying again." Arthur whispered.

Merlin stayed quiet for a long time. So long Arthur went back to petting the puppy, never taking his eyes off his old friend.

"You aren't dying again." Merlin said after a long silence.

"How would you know?"

"It's a... Well it's a..." Merlin stumbled across his words, it was so familiar Arthur had to fight the urge to hug him or throw something at him, "It's a spell. Only you... Could er... I made it so only you could..."

"Merlin? Is it possible for you to finish a sentence?" Arthur teased.

Merlin smiled, and Arthur almost jumped out of bed and flung himself at him. If it weren't for the tiny puppy in his lap, he would've.

"Shut up. But I made it so..." Merlin took a deep breath, "Only you could find me. The spell is made to make the sword in your chest pull you towards me. I never anticipated it'd... Er... Knock you out."

Merlin laughed a short laugh.

"You... You made me pass out?" Arthur asked, sounding slightly angry.

"I didn't know what would happen! It's not like it's been done before!" Merlin explained, "I found you anyway! You're fine, don't be such a girl!" He added, using Arthur's favourite insult.

Arthur sighed, "It's not going to happen again is it?"

"Er... I don't know." Merlin admitted.

Arthur stopped petting the puppy, causing it to jump and beg for more.

"What's he called?" Arthur asked, as he picked up the puppy and placed lots of tiny kisses on it's head.

"Arthur."

Arthur paused and lowered the puppy to the bed, where he crawled away and curled up in the corner.

"Really?" Arthur asked, feeling humbled and a teensy-weensy bit creeped out.

"Of course not, you prat!" Merlin laughed.

And that was it. Just that tiny word. That tiny, painfully familiar word pushed Arthur over the edge. He jumped from the bed and pulled Merlin into a rib-crushing hug. He felt Merlin's arms wrap around him after a moment's pause and laugh into his shoulder.

Arthur laughed too, and soon the two of them were hysterical. Whether it was the stress or the shock or just the sheer ecstasy at seeing each other again, they both couldn't stop.

Eventually they pulled apart and clutched at their aching sides, wide grins mirrored on their faces. They ended up sat, cross-legged on the floor opposite each other.

"He's called Emory." At the confused look on Arthur's face, Merlin explained, "It means Brave in the language of the Dragonlords."

"Yeah he looks brave." Arthur laughed as he looked down at the tiny sleeping bundle.

"Braver than you. He wasn't scared of my magic." Merlin laughed.

Arthur didn't laugh though. Instead he looked sadly at Merlin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Arthur Pendragon apologising? Now I know it's not you." Merlin joked.

"Seriously Merlin, I'm sorry for everything I said."

"Don't be. You were in every right to react that way. I'm just glad you're not dead. I never actually believed you'd come back."

"But you knew I would?"

"Kilgharrah did say something about it..."

"Who?"

"The dragon."

"Right... Sure okay." Arthur said, albeit a bit confused.


	5. Identifying a Vampire

**He Has Returned**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

It was the little things that mattered most. It was the little things that told Merlin he was truly back.

Like the way his hair trembled in the wind. His slightly goofy smile. The way he absently scratched at a phantom itch on his arm. The sound of his laugh.

Merlin couldn't look away.

He stared at Arthur the whole way back to Camelot.

He didn't stare in a creepy way, it was more the way someone stares at a sunset. First admiring the beauty as a whole, but soon realising that the individual colours are beautiful on their own. Realising that it isn't perfect, not by a long shot, but it's as close to perfection as life is going to get.

He was back. Like the last battle Arthur had had, hadn't happened.

* * *

Gwen was furious. Inside there was a fire burning, but on the outside she was smiling. Her husband had returned with his boyfriend, great. She had ran to George the second Arthur had reappeared, and he had said his usual motto, _stick to the plan. _How could she stick to the plan now though? Merlin would ruin everything. Unlike Arthur, Merlin was actually smart and observant.

They were all gathered in Gaius' chambers. After a heartfelt reunion between Gaius and his ward, Gaius had explained the situation. Henry was out taking care of a third victim, and most of the knights were training, barring Gwaine, Leon and Percival who had entered with Arthur and Merlin.

"Vampires?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead.

"Vampires." Gaius repeated.

"But... They aren't real..." Gwen whispered.

"Guinevere, after recent events." Gaius said, gesturing to Arthur, "Don't you think a little open-mindedness is best?"

Arthur felt the heat rise up his neck.

"How do we kill 'em?" Gwaine asked.

"That I don't know." Gaius said, "There isn't a lot of lore on Vampires. I only know the tales I've been told as a child."

"It's simple, isn't it?" Arthur said.

Everyone turned to look at him, it became evidently clear that they didn't think it was simple.

"I assume you still keep a census on the people of Camelot?" He asked of Gwen.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, then we compare the names on the census with the people in the town. Those not on the census are vampires, as they seemingly appear from nowhere..." Arthur said.

The knights nodded thoughtfully, Merlin looked at Arthur with something akin to amused admiration but Gaius didn't seem so into the idea.

"One would think, Sire." Gwen shifted slightly as Gaius said the word Sire, "Unfortunately vampires can change into the form of their victim. It's unlikely the vampires would remain in their previous form, they are cunning. As for looking for supposed dead people walking the street, it's likely they'd hide the bodies they transformed into – sometimes drinking them for days before killing them."

Silence filled the chambers as Gaius' words sunk in. Each person stared wearily at their neighbour.

"So... They could be anyone?" Merlin said, voicing everyone's fear.

"Unfortunately." Gaius said.

* * *

The sun was rapidly setting in the sky, forcing Merlin to rise and light the candles around them. Arthur turned his attention away from the dusty pages in front of him to watch. Like a love struck teenager, even the sheer act of Merlin lighting a candle made Arthur smile.

Not because he loved Merlin – that was important to remember _he didn't love Merlin, he loved Gwen_ – but because he was glad to see him back. Glad to have some sense of normalcy back into his life.

The candles flickered as Merlin sat back down opposite Arthur. He turned the page and continued reading. Arthur sighed and slammed the book shut, spraying dust across the table. He glanced quickly at Gaius' sleeping form to make sure he hadn't awoken him.

"I'm bored!" He said.

Merlin rolled his eyes and carried on reading.

"Is there no other way we can do this? How about we just stab them and see if they die." Arthur rambled.

"Arthur. You've been dead for a while, so you may have forgotten, but you can't just go around stabbing people." Merlin smirked, not looking up.

"Not people – vampires." Arthur corrected.

"We haven't found out how to distinguish between the two yet."

"It's easy. We kill the ones drinking blood."

Merlin looked up at Arthur with amused annoyance. Before turning back to the book in front of him. Arthur sighed and picked up another book, one bound in red fabric and entitled **_Common Lore and Myth_.**

He flicked through until his eyes stopped on the word vampire.

**_The vampire __feeds on the life essence – generally in the form of blood – of living creatures. The identification of a vampire is quite simple. _**

"Merlin!" Arthur punched Merlin's hand a little to get his attention, "I think I've found something."

Merlin looked up from his book as Arthur read the extract aloud.

**_One would look for black, colourless eyes when the vampire is about to feed. The expanded pupi allow the vampire to see in the dark, enabling them to see their victims (the vampires often feast at night). Fangs will appear along the vampires gum line, to pierce the skin. As opposed to common-lore, vampires do not fear the sun, they have the ability to feast in daytime, they just opt not to – be it for preference or for ease of attack. _**

**_Some forms of vampire seen along the coast of England – the __Dearg-due_ – _can morph into the shape of another. This presents more problems when identifying the vampire as they can be in disguise. However, vampires are more likely to shapeshift into those of higher power or those with ease of access to victims. Physicians or guards for example. As for identifying who a Dearg-due is when they're in disguise, one must wait until they break character – revealing black eyes – to feed. _**

Arthur finished reading and slammed the book shut in anger.

"Well that was useless! We knew they could shapeshift and we still have no idea how to kill them. The only way we can even find out who is a vampire is to wait until they try to kill us!" He ranted.

He rubbed at his tired eyes and sighed. He just wanted to sleep.

"Go to bed, Arthur. It's been a long day, I'll keep reading."

Arthur hesitated, with all this vampire business he didn't want to leave Merlin alone. But then he remembered Merlin had magic, he was probably more capable of saving himself than Arthur was.

"Okay. Be careful though."

"You too." Merlin said, opening the red book Arthur had closed.

* * *

Arthur knocked and then instantly regretted it. These were his chambers after all. He opened the door without waiting to be invited. Gwen was sat in bed, leaning against the headboard, reading. She looked up when he walked in and smiled.

"Why did you knock?" She breathed out a laugh.

"I..." Arthur turned to look at the door, as though the answer would be on there, "I have no idea."

He walked over to the closet and opened it; revealing all of Gwen's dresses. He realised he may have another issue on his hands.

"Erm..." He turned around, "Did you keep any of my clothes?"

Arthur looked down at the mixture of mud and sand on his clothes, he was still wearing the same outfit he was wearing when he dragged himself from the lake.

"I think so..." Gwen said, she closed her book and got out of bed.

She wandered over to a small chest of drawers in the corner of the room and opened the top drawer. She pulled out Arthur's old sleeping clothes and placed them in his arms. He noticed a small trail of glitter, sparkling across the front of her dress. He smiled at her as he moved behind the screen to get changed. She went back to bed, watching as he threw his dirty clothes over the top of the screen.

He emerged, looking fresh and clean, except for the small mud stains on his face. After a quick glance in the mirror and a splash of warm water from the basin, he felt cleaner. He hesitantly joined Gwen in bed, expecting her to tell him to get out.

But she didn't, she had turned back to her book. He watched her for a few seconds, watching a small ringlet of hair fall, from the braid on her head, to her shoulder. He slowly reached out and tucked the ringlet behind her ear. She turned to smile at him as his hand lingered and gently traced down her jawline.

She kissed the tips of his fingers when they reached her lips. She looked at him breathlessly, his face moving closer to hers, until their lips met. Arthur ignored the niggling voice in the back of his head telling him her lips were too cold, instead he allowed his fingers to trace down her neck and across her collarbones.

He followed the line his fingers had traced with his lips. Her breath caught in her throat as his soft lips touched her neck, she moved her hands to entwine in his blond hair. He pulled back after kissing her collarbones and she kissed him hungrily.

He was taken aback, what had, only moments ago, been soft and tender was now passionate and fierce. She pushed him back until she was straddling him, their lips never pulling apart. He pulled her waist closer to his.

She relinquished her grip on Arthur's hair and instead grabbed his hands and held them above him.

Alarm bells were going off in Arthur's head now.

She bit his lip, drawing a dot of blood from them. She pulled away and looked down at him, her eyes were full of something Arthur couldn't identify, but lost in the passion of it all he didn't pay much attention to it.

That is, until her pupils dilated – well dilated wasn't the right word – more like swallowed up the rest of her eye. It was like looking into a pit and not knowing what was at the bottom. It was terrifying.

Arthur's breath came out all at once.

"You're not Gwen." He whispered.

"Of course, I'm not Gwen! Gwen's dead!" She smiled, revealing two razor sharp fangs.

"You..." Arthur couldn't form the words.

"I killed her myself. I bit into her flesh. Her screams echoed around the cave, but no one came to her aid. She died not knowing you'd return, she died alone and I drank her blood, Arthur, and you know what?"

Arthur had long since lost the ability to speak, so she continued.

"She tasted awful. She tasted poor. After all she was just a filthy serving girl."

The words had the desired effect and Arthur's voice came back as he screamed and shouted his threats. He struggled against the ice-cold hands gripping his wrists, but his actions only seemed to spur the monster on. She threw back her head and laughed Gwen's laugh.

"She wasn't worthy to die at my hands. But you." The vampire lowered her face to Arthur's, he could feel her breath on his cheek and vaguely realised vampires breathe, "You will taste sweet and expensive. I'll keep you alive and drain you for days. I'll watch the life pour from your neck and I'll lap it up. I've always wanted to try blue blood."

She lowered her mouth to his neck and then the pain shot through Arthur. It was sharp and dull at the same time, it excited his nerve endings but numbed his neck too. He could feel her drinking his blood, like a drunk sucking the mead from a goblet.


	6. The Damaged Hearts

**He Has Returned**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

I'll admit it. I cried when I wrote this.

Also, to _**Lady Suffolk, if you are still reading this, **_I appreciate your advice about the use of the word shouted. It will be taken into consideration when writing from now on. However, I feel obliged to point out there are no "rules" in English Language about the length of a pargraph; merely that one paragraph pertains to one topic. As such, paragraphs can be one sentence long and still be grammatically correct. This is a matter of _style _not _grammar. _

I would still like to thank you for taking time out to review my work. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"_She wasn't worthy to die at my hands. But you." The vampire lowered her face to Arthur's, he could feel her breath on his cheek and vaguely realised vampires breathe, "You will taste sweet and expensive. I'll keep you alive and drain you for days. I'll watch the life pour from your neck and I'll lap it up. I've always wanted to try blue blood." _

_She lowered her mouth to his neck and then the pain shot through Arthur. It was sharp and dull at the same time, it excited his nerve endings but numbed his neck too. He could feel her drinking his blood, like a drunk sucking the mead from a goblet. _

Arthur watched the world blur in and out of focus. He could hear the vampire slurping at his neck but he was powerless to stop it.

A small, calm voice in his head asked an important question, _does this mean you'll become a vampire now? _

But Arthur neither had the knowledge nor the sense of mind to answer that question. Instead he gave up trying to resist, he couldn't live forever after all, he knew that better than anyone. Forgetting about himself for a while, he thought of Gwen.

Not the Gwen on top of him, the real Gwen.

The real Gwen who loved Arthur and who Arthur loved. No wonder this Gwen had made Arthur so uncomfortable, she wasn't his Gwen. She wasn't Arthur's wife. He thought of her trying to fend off the creature aiming for her neck. He could hear her screams as though he was with her, he could see the life fading from her eyes.

His heart split. Distantly he could hear a loud banging but he paid it no attention. He hoped his broken heart would stop beating soon, he couldn't handle the pain and guilt of living any longer.

All he could see was the body of not-Gwen on top of him and the top of his bed. In front of his eyes he could see real Gwen dying as her blood was drained from her neck, similar to Arthur.

Soon he would be back to the afterlife, he'd be with Gwen. He had no doubt she had been there when Arthur was there, he just couldn't remember. He would be back with her soon.

* * *

Finally, after slamming it as hard as he could, the chair broke apart. Merlin grabbed one of the legs, it had broken off at an angle resulting in the perfect weapon – a wooden stake.

He ran forward and plunged the stake through not-Gwen's back. She yanked away from Arthur's neck, blood pouring from her mouth, and screamed. She turned to try and grasp at Merlin, but he merely twisted the stake, eliciting a final groan from Gwen as she collapsed off the bed, landing with a thud on the floor.

Arthur, his eyes still out of focus, sat up. Merlin reached out to wipe the blood from Arthur's neck but he flinched away. Merlin pulled his hand away, hurt, as Arthur climbed off the bed to stare at Gwen's body.

He slowly pulled her into a hug, careful not to touch the stake still pointing through her chest. He knew it wasn't Gwen, but this was the only chance Arthur would get to mourn her, so Merlin didn't stop him. Tears poured from Arthur's eyes.

He moved his hand to the wound in her chest, covering his hand in her blood, but he didn't care. He kissed her head one last time. Before the full force of her death hit him.

Squeezing her closer to him he cried out, all the pain of her death was crammed into that scream. He didn't care, he didn't care that this wasn't Gwen, he didn't care that he was covered in both of their blood. He had lost the most important person in his life, he had lost his wife.

Merlin felt tears drop from his eyes. He had loved Gwen too, but not only that, Arthur's pain rippled through the room, his screams tore Merlin's heart apart like a child ripping up paper. Merlin collapsed to his knees next to Arthur, he placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, this time Arthur didn't flinch away.

"It's not Gwen, Arthur." Merlin whispered.

Arthur's cries had subsided, now he wept silently into Gwen's hair. He pulled away, tears dropping onto her cold skin and pushed her hair out of her face.

His blood was still pasted to her lips, he slowly lay her on the floor. He sat and stared at her as the sobs wracked through his body, Merlin kept his hand on Arthur's shoulder. It was the only thing keeping Arthur from impaling himself on the stake.

He clamped his eyes shut and turned away from her body, he couldn't bare to look at it any longer. He buried his face in Merlin's bony shoulder. Merlin paused, before wrapping his arms around Arthur. He felt the sobs convulse through Arthur every few seconds, and the wetness soaked through his tunic. He didn't push him away though, he allowed him to cry into his shoulder.

Until eventually, he cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

Merlin, his eyes red from his own tears, held him long after he lost consciousness.

* * *

"I suspect it was around the time of the war with King Edmund." Gaius whispered, Merlin nodded, he had heard about the war with King Edmund, "Since then, I had noticed she'd acted differently."

"If she has gotten away with being a vampire for so long, who else has?" Merlin whispered back, his voice was louder, he must be closer to Arthur, "And why come back now? Why wait all that time?"

Arthur kept his eyes closed as they spoke, they'd probably stop when he awoke. They'd probably look at him with pitiful eyes and that would crush Arthur even more. But mostly, he kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to be awake. He wanted to be unconscious.

"The answer to that is lay opposite you." Gaius said.

"Arthur? But why?"

"I don't think we'll ever know the answer to that. It could be the vampires appeared in anticipation for Arthur, or Arthur returned in anticipation of the vampires. It's an unanswerable question."

There was a creak close to Arthur, probably Merlin shifting in his chair. He felt a warm hand rest on his forehead.

"He's still hot." Merlin said.

"Merlin, do stop fussing. He was asleep, he wasn't passed out. You saved him before he lost too much blood. He's perfectly – physically – okay. Emotionally... That might not be the case."

"What do I do?" Merlin whispered.

"There's nothing you can do." Gaius' voice was louder as he approached Merlin, "He lost his wife, he'll need some time."

"There must be something." Merlin pressed.

"Merlin. There is no potion or spell that can heal a broken heart. You should know that."

Arthur thought about opening his eyes, but decided against it. He much preferred to lie here in silence, haunted by Gwen's ghost.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur woke again, after drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours, he kept his eyes closed though.

"There is no way to tell who's a vampire and who isn't. The only way is to wait until they feed." Merlin replied, from his usual place next to Arthur's bed.

"And a wooden stake is the only way to kill them?" Percival asked.

"Yup." Merlin said.

"Well isn't that just great?" Gwaine asked loudly.

"Gwaine calm down." Percival said.

"No! I won't calm down! He comes back for three days and there's a whole swarm of vampires in Camelot! And now he's unconscious!" Gwaine ranted.

"Gwaine will you just calm down. He just saw his wife stabbed in the chest!" Merlin shouted back.

There was a loud creak and the slam of the door.

"Sorry about that." Percival said.

"It's fine."

They fell into silence for a moment longer. Arthur listened to the sound of their breathing.

"I have to ask." Merlin said after a while, "Are you and him..."

Percival laughed and Arthur waited with bated breath. He had been wondering himself whether Percival and Gwaine were together, they had been acting closer. Hell, they were acting like a couple long before Arthur died. Maybe the calm after Arthur's death had finally given them time to get together.

"We're er... Well we're something." Percival laughed.

"It's about time." Merlin muttered.

"Shut up." Percival laughed.

There was a short clap which Arthur assumed was Percival hitting Merlin, and the sound of the door shutting.

"I know you're awake." Merlin said after a brief pause.

Arthur forced his eyes to open and looked at Merlin.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"You breath differently when you're asleep. It's much more rhythmic." Merlin admitted.

"Well creepiness aside..." Arthur smiled.

He actually smiled, he couldn't believe it. He had expected to wake up to Merlin treating him like a broken toy, but unlike everyone else, Merlin treated him exactly the same. Like he was nothing more than his friend, not the King, not a zombie, not a widow. Just his friend.

"I have a plan." Arthur finished.


	7. Killing a Vampire

**He Has Returned**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

So yeah it's vampires, in case you can't tell I was reading a book about vampires when I was writing this (not twilight, don't worry your little cottons)

Bit of an uneventful chapter, but it all adds up. Why don't you drop me a review?

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

That night, Arthur and Merlin waited to meet Gwaine, Percival and Leon at the bottom of the castle steps, for their first town wind picked up, causing their hair to fly about. Merlin pulled his jacket closer to him and held back a shiver.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Merlin asked for the fifth time.

"Merlin. If you ask me that one more time, I'll stake _you._" Arthur replied.

Merlin smiled, not even slightly scared of that threat.

"I have to do this." Arthur looked away and up to the starry sky, "For her."

Merlin understood. He nodded once and stroked a finger across the sharp edge of his stake. He yelped slightly as the point broke his skin.

"Idiot." Arthur muttered.

Gwaine, Percival and Leon walked down the castle steps towards them. The three knights and Arthur nodded to each other and set off down to the town of Camelot, discussing their exact plan of action. Merlin quickly wiped the blood from his finger onto his tunic and caught up to them.

* * *

Grey tendrils of cloud were wrapped around the moon. The moon itself was unnaturally large tonight and it set the hairs on Arthur's neck upright. If vampires were real, there was a chance werewolves were too... And every other childhood monster he was told about.

Arthur shivered.

"Scared, Sire?" Merlin smirked.

Arthur didn't respond, instead he thought about the Sire Merlin had used. Gaius had called him Sire. Leon had called him Sire when they met earlier. He was their King again. He wasn't the freak who came back to life, he was their King.

And all it took was the death of Gwen...

Arthur cleared his throat to keep the tears at bay.

They were in the darkest part of the town now, where the torches on the walls were never lit. Arthur raised his own torch higher, casting flickering shadows across the ground as they walked. The only sound was their breathing and the click-clack of their boots on the cobblestones.

Arthur watched his own breath form a white cloud in front of him. It was a cold October night, and the wind around them seemed to pick up the longer they walked.

When out of nowhere, there was a strong enough gust which took out all of their torches. They were plunged into darkness. Every instinct Arthur had was set to red alert, he tried to make out any shape around him, but all he saw was darkness.

A form moved closer to Arthur, he could hear their breathing. He held his breath, it could be a vampire. Their black eyes focusing on Arthur's neck, their fangs expanding, moving forward until...

Arthur swung as fast as he could, his fist made contact with the face near him. Arthur was momentarily proud that he had caught them.

"Forbearnan!" Merlin hissed in the dark.

Instantly the torch in Arthur's hand lit on fire, revealing Merlin lying on the ground, his hand pressed against his swelling face.

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur gulped. Gwaine crouched down and helped Merlin to his feet.

"Why did you punch him?" Leon asked incredulously

"I thought he was a vampire." Arthur mumbled.

"What!" Merlin shouted.

"I thought you were a vampire!" Arthur said louder.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" Merlin shouted again, removing his hand and revealing a darkening bruise.

"You were really close to me... And I don't know..." Arthur stumbled out.

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND YOUR TORCH YOU PRAT!" Merlin shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur shouted back, "How was I supposed to know?"

Merlin fumed, for a moment Arthur believed Merlin would punch him back.

"Merlin, maybe you should go get Gaius to have a look at that bruise..." Leon offered.

Merlin, after one last glare at Arthur, turned and walked in the direction of the castle, grumbling the whole way.

"I can't believe you punched him in the face!" Percival said.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Aw, was poor Arthur scared?" Gwaine mocked in a baby-voice.

"Shut up Gwaine!" Arthur snapped.

Arthur scratched his neck before leading the way, deeper into town.

* * *

She appeared out of nowhere. Gwaine was sure. One second she wasn't there, the next there were small sparkles in the air where she stood.

She wasn't what he was expecting. Gwaine was expecting ugly beasts with sharp fangs and guts large with blood, but she... She was beautiful.

Her skin was pale, her dress was pale, her lips were pale, the only thing about her that wasn't pale was her hair. Her red hair trailed halfway down to her waist, flicking out slightly at the ends. It stood out in stark contrast around her face. She wasn't a townswoman, that was easy to tell, she was new to Camelot – and she was the last victim of the vampire who now stood in front of them, wearing her body.

She smiled, sweetly at first. It made Gwaine want to invite her back to his room, and tell her about all the adventures he'd ever been on.

The thought of Percival left his mind in a wisp of smoke, leaving her and only her.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one, Leon took a step towards her, like a man in a trance.

"Are you lost?" He asked, dreamily.

She smiled wider this time, revealing two sharp fangs. Her light eyes expanded into black holes and she stepped forward. Her hand gripped around Leon's throat but no one made any effort to stop her, they were all to distracted by her beauty. Like their minds were separated from their bodies. They allowed her lips to find Leon's collarbones.

Leon cried out slightly as the fangs pierced his skin. The sound seemed to snap Arthur back to reality, he yanked Leon free, causing a hiss to roll out of her throat. She took a threatening step towards Arthur, but was stopped in her tracks as a stake pierced her heart.

Arthur looked at the stake in his hand, and at the other stake in her chest.

Merlin stepped out from behind the vampire, smugness all over his face.

"That's twice I've saved your life, and once you've punched me in the face." He said.

"Shut up." Arthur said, and then added, "Thanks."

"Dollophead." Merlin muttered, pulling his stake out of the vampires chest.

"Stop making up words, Merlin." Arthur said.

"Stop acting like you're married or actually get married." Gwaine complained.

"We aren't all in love with our best friends, Gwaine." Arthur teased punching Gwaine in the arm.

* * *

Three hours after the vampire had been taken out and they'd all retired to bed, Arthur woke up to a loud knocking on the door. He lifted his head up from his desk – he couldn't stand to sleep in his own bed yet – and invited the person inside. Merlin's head poked around the door.

"Why are you knocking?" Arthur asked, usually Merlin just walks in.

"I was worried you might punch me in the face again." Merlin shrugged.

Arthur dropped his head onto his hands, "When are you going to forgive me for that?"

"Maybe when I get to punch you back." Merlin offered.

Arthur looked up and jumped back, Merlin was stood right next to Arthur's desk. Arthur hadn't even heard him move from the door. He let it go though, Merlin did have a habit of sneaking up on him.

"Okay, punch me."

Merlin looked flustered, "Wh-what?"

"Punch me." Arthur twisted his face to the side and offered his cheek.

"I... I'm not gonna punch you." Merlin said, wringing his hands together, his eyes focused on the slight, sleepy flush of Arthur's cheeks.

"You're loss." Arthur shrugged and rose from his seat, "I assume you're here with my clean clothes?"

"On the table." Merlin paused before adding, "You're welcome!"

"Oh sorry, do you want me to thank you for doing your job?" Arthur asked, taking his clothes behind the screen and stripping off.

"Oh no, of course not! No one could possibly expect the great King Arthur to say thank you once in a while." Merlin grumbled.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Merlin did as he was told and waited for Arthur to get dressed. When Arthur stepped out from behind the screen, he found Merlin sitting at the dining table rubbing his temples. Arthur sat down next to Merlin and inspected him.

"Headache?" Arthur asked.

Merlin hummed in response. He pulled his hands away and turned to look at Arthur. Arthur watched Merlin's storm-blue eyes drift from Arthur's eyes down to his jaw and his neck and his chest. He had a weird look on his face Arthur couldn't identify.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Merlin's intense staring.

"Perfectly fine." He leaned forward slightly, causing Arthur to jump out of his seat.

He cleared his throat and tried to calm his fast heart. Merlin had been going to kiss him. He was sure of it and he was even more sure that he did_ not _want that.

"Maybe you should skip tonight's patrol." Arthur offered, Merlin went back to rubbing his temples.

"No, you need me."

"Merlin, you're not well. You probably got the flu from the cold last night or the lack of sleep, go back home and go to bed. Have the day off."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, "You're offering me a day off?"

When Arthur nodded, Merlin continued, "I think you're the one who's sick."

Arthur threw a goblet from the table, but Merlin dodged it. Clearly his reflexes had improved in the last three years.


	8. Not Merlin

**He Has Returned**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

PLEASE GUYS. I NEED REVIEWS TO SUSTAIN ME

Also, upon rereading this, I think I might have to reclassify this as crack, because man does it get weird in here.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"We'll take the bodies to Gaius, like always." Arthur said, heaving the heavy body over his shoulder.

Arthur had a male, blond vampire over his shoulder; Leon picked up the tiny, female, dark skinned vampire in his arms and Gwaine and Percival heaved the heavy-set older male vampire up between them. They all set off in the direction of the physicians chambers, talking the whole way about their successful patrol.

The wind wasn't as strong tonight but it was still there, lifting at their hair. Arthur had to leave his torch when he picked up the vampire so now they walked in darkness back to the castle. Luckily it was later in the night – earlier in the morning – and the sun was getting close to rising, making the sky a light grey.

Gaius was awake and brewing a yellow potion that smelt like honeysuckle, when they walked in. He gestured for them to dump the bodies in the corner and returned back to his potion. Leon, Gwaine and Percival left, Percival had his arm wrapped around Gwaine. Arthur, however, hovered behind.

"Is he awake?" He asked.

Gaius didn't look up as he said, "Yes."

Arthur walked over to the door above the few stairs, but before he could open it, Gaius said, "He isn't well, though, so be careful not to catch his germs."

Arthur shifted from foot to foot, "How would I catch his germs?"

Gaius merely raised one eyebrow and poured a silvery liquid into the cauldron in front of him. Arthur shook off Gaius' words and entered Merlin's room.

He found him sat on his bed, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, reading a think book bound in black leather. He looked up and smiled as Arthur walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, sitting down in a small wooden chair.

"Cold."

Arthur stood up and pressed his hand to Merlin's forehead, he was freezing. Arthur pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and took his seat again.

"We killed three vampires tonight." Arthur said proudly.

Merlin slammed his book shut and turned to glare at Arthur.

"Why would you tell me that?" He fumed.

Arthur was taken aback by Merlin's anger and his mouth hung open slightly, at a loss for words.

"I thought you might want to know..." He whispered.

"Why would you think that? Murder isn't going to make me feel better!" He ranted.

Arthur stared at Merlin, just yesterday Merlin was boasting about killing two vampires, why was he so moral now?

Before Arthur could voice his concerns, a little black dog crawled out from under Merlin's bed. Merlin turned back to his book as Emory jumped onto Arthur's lap. He had grown a lot since Arthur had first met him, he couldn't hold him in one hand anymore.

Emory sat on his hindlegs and licked at Arthur's face, as Arthur chuckled and stroked his ear. When he stopped stroking Emory, the little dog began to whine and cry.

Arthur returned his hand to Emory's head but he didn't stop crying. The dog jumped down from Arthur, tail tucked between his legs and whined. He seemed to be avoiding Merlin's bed as he walked around the room whining.

"What's up with him?" Arthur asked.

Merlin glanced up from his book to the dog, "Oh, erm, I don't know. He's probably not used to Camelot yet."

Arthur was slightly suspicious as Merlin turned back to his book. Maybe Merlin was getting a little bored of Emory now that he was back in Camelot. Arthur walked over to the whining dog and lifted him into his arms.

"How about I take him to my chambers for tonight? It's got a little bit more room..."

Merlin nodded without taking his eyes off his book, "Do what you want."

Arthur glanced at the book on Merlin's bed and saw it was a magic book. He left, Emory and his dog bowl in his arms, and walked towards Gaius.

After a quick glance back to Merlin's door, he whispered, "Has Merlin seemed weird to you?"

Gaius looked up from his now complete potion, "No. Why?"

"Nevermind then. I'm probably just over-analysing..."

As Arthur left the chambers he didn't notice the pitch black eyes watching him go.

* * *

Arthur threw himself into bed. He was fully dressed, covered in blood and exhausted. The second his head hit the pillow he was gone. Emory jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into Arthur's sleeping form.

In his dreams Arthur was happy.

_She reached out and caressed his cheek. Her soft hands trailing down his cheek and to his lips. She smiled and opened her mouth, but this time, instead of saying "I love you Arthur." The sound that came out of Gwen's mouth was a whine, a dog cry. _

Arthur's eyes opened in time to see Emory jump down from his bed. His curtains were still open and Arthur could see that the sky was slowly becoming lighter, it was almost morning. He rolled over onto his back and almost had a heart attack. Merlin was stood over him, watching him.

"MERLIN! What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked, pulling the sheet up to his neck.

"I missed you."

Arthur's eyebrows pulled together.

"You what?" He asked.

"I love you Arthur."

Arthur didn't respond.

"I told you on the eve before your wedding, it hasn't changed." Merlin said, a small smile on his lips.

"Merlin, haven't we had this conversation?" Arthur asked, sitting back against the headboard.

"Gwen's gone, Sire." Arthur felt his heart skip a beat when he said her name, "It's just me now. We're free to be together."

"You know it was never about that." Arthur replied, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

Merlin's face changed, like a storm cloud appearing in a blue sky. He looked angry, a kind of anger Arthur had never seen.

"Then what is it about?" Merlin's voice was as sharp as glass.

"It's about Camelot not being ready to find out!" Arthur shouted, immediately regretting it, if anyone walked in now, the whole town would be a buzz with gossip.

"Camelot not being ready... Or you not being ready?" Merlin asked, his eyebrows drawing together, casting dark shadows over his eyes.

"Merlin-"

"You love me, you know you do." Merlin interrupted.

"Of course I do!" Arthur snapped, "I told you that before I died! It hasn't changed, it never will! I love you as much as I loved Gwen! Do you think I like not being with you Merlin! It hurts!"

"I know, I know." Merlin cooed, his face softening.

He sat down on the edge of Arthur's huge bed, Arthur moved his legs to make room. Merlin shifted forward and stroked his fingers across Arthur's jaw. Something inside Arthur went up like a red flag, Merlin's hands were cold. His eyes had the same hunger in them Gwen's had.

"You're not Merlin." He whispered.

"Don't be stupid." Merlin breathed, moving his fingers across Arthur's lips, "Who else would I be?"

Arthur couldn't speak, his mouth was dry and his voice had ran off. Arthur was powerless, he couldn't stab Merlin. Even if there was a small chance this was a vampire, he wouldn't be able to do it. He couldn't stake Gwen, he sure as hell couldn't stake Merlin.

Merlin – or not-Merlin – leaned forward, his lips briefly touched Arthur's. His lips were cold and unmoving, like stone. Arthur pulled away, hitting his head against the headboard.

"Why are you avoiding me, Arthur?" Merlin asked, his voice becoming sharper again.

The sun was rising fully now, casting the room in an orange-yellow glow. It shone on Merlin's face, revealing paper white skin and lips. His skin was almost transparent, revealing blue veins.

"You're a vampire." Arthur croaked out.

Merlin sighed, "Are we not going to have any fun?"

Quick as a flash, Merlin had Arthur pinned down, "No foreplay? It's just straight to the kill with you, isn't it?"

Arthur struggled against the hands on him, but he knew it was hopeless. Much like with vampire Gwen, he was trapped.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I'm right here." Merlin whispered, his lips pressing to Arthur's neck.

Arthur yanked his head to the side, pulling his neck away from Merlin's lips.

"The _real _Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"You're so boring! Can't you just pay attention to me? It's all about him! You care now, but you didn't seem to care that much when you punched him. Or when you sent him home with blood on his shirt. Stupid move on your part." The vampire smiled.

Arthur thought about what the vampire said, and then the memory flooded into his mind. Merlin had cut himself on the stake and, knowing Merlin, had probably wiped it on himself without thinking. Arthur silently cursed himself for not walking Merlin home, and silently cursed Merlin for being so stupid.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked again, his voice lowering to a growl.

"Like I said. I'm right here." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Merlin held both Arthur's wrists in one hand and covered his mouth with the other "No. I'm speaking now. As I was saying, I'm Merlin now. I'm thinking being the King's boyfriend is more powerful than being the actual King."

Vampire Merlin smiled, Arthur was glad to see there were no fangs... Yet.

"So I'll be formally replacing Merlin. Don't worry, no one will be any the wiser. And just so you know," Merlin's voice lowered to a threatening whisper, "If you tell _anyone, _I will kill him. He's not dead yet, just dying. If anyone begins to suspect me or you, I will snap his neck quicker than you can say _I wuv you Merlin._ Understood?"

Arthur muffled something against Merlin's hand.

"No, no, no." Merlin scolded, "Nod for yes, shake for no. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded his head.

"Good boy." Merlin lowered his lips to Arthur's neck again, keeping his hand firmly over Arthur's mouth.

Arthur didn't struggle this time, if he did, he knew vampire Merlin would kill the real Merlin.

There was a knock at the door, Merlin pulled away and looked at Arthur suspiciously. Arthur shook his head ferociously, with panic in his eyes, trying to say he had no idea who it was. Merlin removed his hand from Arthur's mouth but didn't release his arms.

"Let them in." Merlin whispered.

"Enter." Arthur called, his voice breaking slightly.

The door swung open and Percival stepped in. He looked at the two people on the bed, opened his mouth then closed it again. He repeated this, opening and closing and opening and closing. If a vampire hadn't been holding him captive, Arthur probably would've laughed at the fish-like qualities.

"Yes?" Merlin asked, sounding like the real Merlin and less like vampire Merlin.

"I was... Er... I'll come back later." And with that Percival turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Merlin's cold hand snaked back over Arthur's mouth, before Arthur could call for help. Not that he would call for help anyway, he wouldn't risk Merlin like that. Merlin turned back to Arthur, revealing black eyes and fangs.

Arthur shook his head again, but this time he was begging.

"Don't worry darling. I won't kill you. I just need to stop these headaches and there's only one way to do that."

The fangs pierced the skin above Arthur's collarbones, a place that would be hidden by his shirt. This time Arthur didn't cry out, he suffered in silence as the blood left his veins, and that familiar numbing feeling arrived.

Arthur began to feel faint the longer Merlin stayed latched to him. He tried to signal that he was drinking for too long, that he would kill him. But the stone hand was still pressed tightly over his mouth, all Arthur could do was make noises but each one came out sounding more like a moan.

Arthur shut his eyes, it was hopeless. He felt the hands of unconsciousness wrap around him and pull him down into the darkness

* * *

When Arthur next woke up, he was back in the familiar white physicians room. It was safe to say he wasn't dead. He turned his head and saw Merlin talking to Gaius.

"It's good you found him when you did. Any longer and I fear he would've died." Gaius was saying.

Arthur sat up and their heads snapped in his direction. Merlin ran over first and sat on the bed next to Arthur. Gaius looked between the two of them, with one eyebrow raised.

Arthur opened his mouth and tried to signal to ask what had happened, but nothing came out. Arthur tried clearing his throat, and found he couldn't do that either.

"You won't be able to speak for a while, Sire. Your voice has been paralysed by the vampire venom."

Arthur's eyebrows nearly flew off his forehead. _Since when were vampires venomous! _

"Yes, I found out they're venomous recently. When inserted into the skin, the fangs release a silvery venom which paralyses their victim. I imagine that's why they bite near the collarbones, to paralyse the voice box first. That's also probably why, as the vampire that first bit you, bit your neck, it didn't paralyse your voice."

Arthur felt Merlin's arm snake around Arthur's shoulders and pull him to lean against Merlin's chest.

Gaius cleared his throat and said, "I'll leave you two alone..."

He shuffled off and Merlin moved, allowing Arthur to fall to the pillow. He took a seat opposite the sick bed and smiled down at Arthur.

"He's so clever." Merlin said, looking in the direction Gaius had walked away, "I think I'll kill him myself."

Arthur shut his eyes, for a fleeting moment he had thought it was the real Merlin opposite him, but apparently not.

"Oh and don't worry about the venom." Arthur opened his eyes again, Merlin knelt next to Arthur's bed and planted a cold kiss onto Arthur's cheeks, "You don't become a vampire unless you drink vampire blood. Your voice will return in time and you'll be fine... That same can't be said for Merlin however."


	9. Knight Training

**Long Live The King**

A/N [show-me-your-tardis]

**Plot – They were told he would rise again, but none believed it. That is... Until now. Something is coming, it is scratching at Camelot's safety and clawing at it's heart. When a familiar stranger appears at the walls of Camelot, the search is on for the long lost warlock with power beyond measure. Will they find him in time? And will Camelot survive it's final battle?**

Oops, only just realised I'd left the last few chapters under the old title "He Has Returned" Sorry about that

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"You're free to go. I recommend drinking this potion," Gaius pushed a handful of pale green potions into his hands, "as much as you need it and your voice will be back before you know it."

Arthur nodded his thanks and left the chambers, closely followed by Merlin.

"Now do you understand why that filthy flea-bag of a dog was whining? It knew before you did." Merlin said, he interlocked his icy fingers with Arthur's and Arthur didn't protest.

Walking down the corridor, they bumped into an unfamiliar knight.

"Your Highness." The knight bowed, he stood and his eyes roamed to the intertwined hands, he didn't say anything though, "Are you coming to knight training today, Sire?"

The knight looked expectantly at Arthur, but Merlin was the one to reply.

"He's lost his voice, vampire attack you know." He waved his hand as though it wasn't important, "He will be coming to knight training, he has some news to share."

Arthur reluctantly nodded and the two of them followed the knight out to the field.

* * *

Gwaine and a knight, Arthur found out was called Will, were busy fighting each other when they walked over. Gwaine swung his sword hard but Will was very well trained and swung his sword back in defense. Arthur spotted a few issues with the way he was holding himself, but with the correct training he could be a great warrior.

Arthur felt slightly guilty, since coming back to Camelot he had made no effort to get to know his new knights. They were the people who had defended Camelot when he couldn't, after all. To get to know them now, he needed to be seen as the King and not a love-struck idiot. He tried to free his hand from Merlin's but he only held on tighter. He turned to look at him and tried to silently beg for his freedom but the vampire merely laughed a cruel laugh and walked them closer to the rest of the knights.

There was a circle gathered around watching Gwaine and Will but when they approached a few eyes wandered over to them. Whispers began to spread around the knights and interested glances were thrown their way. Vampire Merlin seemed to revel in their attention but it made Arthur want to hide away in his bed.

Gwaine, distracted by the increasing whispers, held up his hand in surrender. Both Will and Gwaine turned to look at Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine's eyebrows rose high onto his forehead as he took in the fact that they were holding hands.

"How're you feeling Arthur?" He asked, keeping his eyes on their entwined hands.

"He lost his voice." Merlin laughed.

"I wondered why he wasn't whining." Gwaine laughed, causing Merlin to laugh more, "So it only took a vampire attack to get you two to admit your feelings?"

Merlin was ready to agree when a voice behind them said, "You should've seen them early this morning, before the vampire attack!"

Percival came into view laughing. He clapped Arthur on the shoulder and Arthur felt his cheeks go red. So much for a good first impression.

"This is your first time at knight training since..." Will asked, trailing off.

Arthur nodded.

"I'm Will, son of Queen Torie, nice to meet you, Sire." He bowed.

Soon, all the knights had introduced themselves. None of them seemed disgusted or horrified at Arthur holding hands with his manservant. Apparently Gwaine and Percival's love had stolen their thunder. Arthur was slightly glad.

"Well, since Arthur can't speak." Merlin said, "We'll just sit over here and watch you all train. He needs to understand your fighting style, your strengths and your weaknesses before he can offer his training."

The knights nodded, no one seemed upset to be taking orders from a manservant. They broke off into pairs while Merlin dragged Arthur to the ground.

Arthur was engrossed in their fighting. It felt great to have an army again, he watched with wonder as they all fought. Some were better than others, some were even better than Gwaine, who had been the previous champion.

He couldn't concentrate for long though before Merlin was whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, they won't know I'm a vampire. I have all of Merlin's memories. _All of them._"

Merlin reached out and stroked Arthur's hair out of his face, sending pleasure tingles down Arthur's spine. Arthur remembered once telling Merlin, over a tankard of mead, how much he loved people playing with his hair.

* * *

Eventually all the pairs ended their battles. There were clear winners in most, but Will and Gwaine still didn't have a winner. They had to be pulled apart, for fear they would battle for the rest of their lives until one died of old age and deemed the other the winner.

Merlin stood up and without a word, walked away from the field. Arthur watched him go and as soon as he was out of sight, he jumped up and ran to Percival and Leon. Percival had won the battle between the two of them.

He tried as hard as he could to signal Merlin was a vampire, even by making fangs on his mouth with his fingers, but to no avail. Percival and Leon just stared at him with complete confusion.

"Are you sure the venom doesn't affect your brain, Arthur?" Percival asked.

Arthur shook his head and pointed in the direction Merlin had left.

"Merlin?" Leon offered.

Arthur nodded excitedly.

"Aw you want to talk about Merlin? Okay, Arthur. Do you wuv him?" Gwaine teased in a baby voice after bowing to Will.

Arthur glowered at him, and shook his head, he pointed in the direction of Merlin and made fangs with his fingers again.

"He bites? That's a bit too much information, Arthur." Percival teased.

Arthur glared at Percival before rubbing at his eyes. This was harder than he thought. He probably looked like a psycho, making weird gestures and throaty noises. The other knights were back to training, all except for Will who had joined Percival, Leon and Gwaine.

"What's up with him?" Will asked.

Arthur looked up as Leon explained, "He got bit by a vampire. The venom is probably still in his system."

Arthur turned around in frustration and saw Merlin walking back over to the field carrying something shiny. It was Excalibur, he was carrying Arthur's sword.

"Here's your boyfriend, Arthur." Gwaine shoved Arthur forward, causing him to stumble slightly.

Arthur walked over to Merlin reluctantly and his sword was thrust into his arms.

"Fight Will."

Arthur looked at Merlin shocked.

"Not kill him, you prat." Merlin usually called Arthur prat in a friendly way but in this Merlin's mouth it sounded cruel, "I just want to see if you're better than him."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to Will.

"Do you want to fight me?" Merlin asked, putting on a fake deep voice to mimic Arthur.

All the knights laughed and Arthur found himself smiling slightly, that was such a Merlin thing to do.

"I'd be honoured." Will said.

He bowed before raising his sword and Arthur did the same. He felt at peace the second he had Excalibur back in his hands. He knew how to do this. He didn't have to worry about vampire Merlin or about real Merlin or Gwen, he could focus all his energy on fighting with Will.

Moments later Will was lay on his back and Arthur was offering his hand to help him up.

"You really are as good as they say." Will said, allowing himself to be helped up.

Arthur smiled, he was beginning to like Will. Now if there was just a way to tell if he was a vampire, that would be great.

* * *

Arthur was sat on the castle steps with Merlin. They were watching the towns people walk around the courtyard, or more Arthur was watching them and Merlin was watching him. Arthur reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the pale green liquid.

He popped out the stopper and took a long swig. This was the last bottle Gaius had given him. They were starting to work, Arthur could form the occasional word but not full sentences yet.

The familiar mint and lavender flavour filled his mouth as he swallowed. Merlin watched his throat bob up and down as he swallowed. He felt his fangs extend.

Arthur turned to look at him and he felt the hope die inside him. Vampire Merlin took Arthur's hand and dragged him back to Arthur's chambers.

Once there, pressed up against the wall, Merlin drank from Arthur again. This was the second time today he had fed on him. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this up. At this rate, he might die before the real Merlin did.

Not that there was anything he could do about it anyway, vampire Merlin would drink from him no matter how much Arthur protested. As the dizziness set in, Arthur felt his legs go weak.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.


End file.
